


Enchanted

by Eeveegirly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Halloween, Magic, Makeup, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, enchanted armor pharah, slight Widowmaker and Sombra, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: Angela is the witch of the west and while she is proud of the fact it hasn’t always been easy. When she finds out something happened to the one person she has ever loved she is quick to respond. But how will they respond?





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Finally was able to finish a Halloween fanfiction! Its my favorite holiday but I never find time to write a fic about it. I am super excited to post this and I hope you all like it as much as I do!

It was the annual lesbian meet up at the countess’s castel. Three of the most notorious lesbians of the area met up: Sombra, Amelia AKA Widowmaker, and the worst of them all, Angela. Angela was the witch of the wilds known for tricking people into deals they did not understand for the betterment of herself and no one else. However long ago she was known as the witch of Mercy, but something tainted her heart long ago. Thus she found comfort in her two new notorious friends that in another life she may have never associated with them. 

“Hey is everything okay Angela?” Sombra, who was supposed to be the bride to Frankenstein but something went horribly wrong and she ended up a lesbian instead, asked. Angela finally blinked, waking up from being so spaced out.

“Sorry girls, this time of year is just hard for me,” Angela told them. The anniversary of when her and her lover split was coming soon. The anniversary of the day her heart blackened. 

“Oh, I am so sorry, we completely forgot. We can just visit another time if you need. I know the anniversary of my husband’s death is still hard,” Amelia said honestly. There was a time where Amelia was with a man, but then he was murdered in cold blood. For the longest time she had been filled with rage and took revenge on everyone who had a hand in his murder. While doing this she found she was quite good at contract killing so she made it her living. Thus giving her name of Widowmaker, only killing men. Somewhere down the line she found women were preferred company. 

“No, the distraction is nice,” Angela said playing with her crystal necklace. The last thing linking her to her lover, a necklace to tell her if she was okay. 

“I don’t know how you guys live with such sad stories,” Sombra said sipping her wine. Sombra was only recently made, maybe five years ago or so, so the pain of life wasn’t something she understood. What she did understand was the the countess was hot and the company of her friends was better than some stuffy castle with her so called husband. 

“You’ll find your own,” Amelia assured her which just made Sombra huffed. Angela chuckled at her two friends. Just then a clap of thunder was heard outside, making Angela look outside. 

“Looks like we are stuck here with you,” Anglea told Amelia. 

Sombra let out a hoot, “More wine!” Both the other women laughed and cheered with her. As the storm raged on Sombra got hammered and Amelia was pretty tipsy herself. Both of them tried getting Angela to drink but the night reminded her too much of when she lost her.

“I hate you! I hate you more than you will ever know! You are disgusting.” 

“Ummm, Angela?” a voice snapped her out of a memory. Angela turned to the voice who seemed to belong to the tipsy version of the normally composed countess. “Has your necklace always been red or am I just seeing things? I don’t think I am that drunk,” the black haired woman said looking at her glass of half drank wine. 

“Wait what?!” the witch’s eyes got big and she looked to her crystal necklace. Sure enough it was blood red, which to say the least was not a good sign. After all these years why now, Angel couldn’t help but wonder. Another clap of thunder rang out as the rain poured outside. Closing her eyes she grabbed the crystal and activated its magic. Maybe it was malfunctioning? 

Almost immediately she felt stabbing pain in her side. When the eyes opened she saw lots of blood and a man standing over ‘her’. In the man’s hand was a bloody sword and she heard hideous laughter coming from him. 

“Serves you right witch sympathizer,” the man said and kicked some dirt on ‘her’. The eyes slowly began to blink and close, trying hard not to succumb to the wounds and the pain. That was, of course, easier said than done. 

Angela opened her eyes, tears she had not known she was shedding fell down her face. Both Sombra and Amelia looked at her worriedly. Somehow the sight of their friend crying had sobered them both up rather quickly. 

“What was that?” Sombra asked. It was obvious something magic had happened, but less obvious as to what happened.

“I have to go,” Angela said quickly getting up. Quickly Amelia and Sombra were on her trying to stop her. 

“There is no way you can go out there, the storm is too bad,” Amelia said sensibly. All Sombra could do was nod in agreement with her crush. 

“Whatever you saw can’t be worth your life,” Sombra urged. They had just earlier been talking about living with sad stories and there was no way Sombra was going to let hers be letting one of her best friends die in a storm. 

“You don’t understand, she’s in trouble. I saw her, she’s dying. I have to go to her, it's all my fault,” Angela said, crying harder. The witch starred in countess in the eyes, surely the woman who had fallen in love before would understand. “I love her,” Angela said, her voice so fragile unlike any time the two had heard her. 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Amelia said and then grabbed Sombra to hold her back. Angela gave a quick nod and a thank you before running out the front door. As she left the sounds of Sombra yelling at her not to leave and die rang through her head. Yet she knew if that was how the night ended she would be fine with it as long as her love survived. 

Fareeha was a simple woman with simple wants and needs. Long ago, longer than Fareeha would like to admit, she found everything she could want and need within a woman. This woman was the most kind and caring woman ever and a wonderful doctor to boot. There seemed to be no ailment that the blonde couldn’t cure even if they were close to death. However, the village they lived in found out that that was in fact true because the woman of mercy was actually a witch. Instead of stepping back and wondering why some evil witch would help and cure so many people the village turned against her. As much as Fareeha wished she could say that she was not among them, that she knew her lover could never be evil, but she also knew she couldn't. The truth was she had been the worst of all of them to her. 

Ever since the day she vanished Fareeha has been looking for her. After what she had said the night before to the blonde she woke up feeling remorse and was going to apologize. However she was gone and all that was left was an ominous note that she would no longer cause her any trouble. For months there was no sign of the blonde, but then she heard of the witch of the west. Fareeha didn’t want to believe that was her, the angel of mercy herself, but there was no denying it. All the tales sounded exactly like her so she set off to find her.

Which lead her to the situation she was in. Word got out she was looking for the witch of the west and she was branded a witch sympathizer. Typically this was no problem despite the fact now people wanted to kill her. Before leaving her village to find her long lost lover she had been a guard and was in line to become a knight. Her mother had been an alchemist, but used alchemy to fight rather than do research. Fighting was in her blood and that was all she knew how to do before she met the blonde witch. Her fighting instincts did not help when someone snuck up on her and rammed a sword into her side though. 

Which lead her to her present predicament. Bleeding heavily from one of her sides she tried to curl up to stop the bleeding. Turns out trying to curl up and apply pressure on yourself is easier said than done when your vision is starting to blur. The longer she bled the heavier her eyes became. No I cannot die here! I haven’t found Mercy yet! I have to continue! Fareeha screamed at herself but there was no use. The pain and the wounds were simply too much as her eyes began to close. Forgive me, Fareeha thought as tears fell from her eyes. 

“Ha! Serves you right!” the man continued to taunt and laugh as she died. Part of her wished her hearing went instead of her sight, but there was nothing she could do. Just as she was about to give up a blast was heard and the man screamed. 

“Step back! Leave if you know what’s good for you!” a cold voice said and then Fareeha heard someone running away. At first she couldn’t place the voice as it was so cold and calculating, almost scary, but she then realized who it was. The witch of mercy, the very witch she sought after, had come to her rescue. 

“Fareeha!” the voice said, but this time warmer, “Fareeha you have to hang in there. Just a little longer okay? I got you.” As the words continued they got fuzzier and fuzzier until the last thing Fareeha remembered was the feeling of being picked up. 

Angela had rushed on her broom as fast as she could, but was still too late. By the time she arrived at the scene the black haired woman she loved was dying. Luckily all it took was a quick spell to scare off her attacker, even though the spell would never be able to kill a person. Once he was gone she got to work reassuring her now patient that everything was going to be okay. Taking her broom and chanting she tried to start her healing spell. 

The healing spell Angela used was of her own creation and its potency was top notch. No other healing spell could heal as much as her’s could. Even with a miracle spell however she could not cure someone who was merely a breathe away from death. Sadly the more she did her spell the clearer it became that Fareeha was far beyond her powers to heal her. For a second she panicked thinking this would truly be the end of her lover. Taking a deep breathe though she remembered she had a friend who was even deeper into the dark arts than even herself, but that was because she herself was a dark art. 

“You’re going to be fine okay?” Angela promised the dying woman her in arms as she took flight on her broom. Even during the flight she kept the healing spell on her since it was the only thing keeping her even semi-alive. 

As soon as she got to the castle she screamed for her friend to come outside and help her. Holding the door and the woman in her arms was simply not possible. Luckily the two had been on pins and needles waiting for her to return. Before Angela even got done screaming the doors were opening for her.

“Oh thank god you’re okay I was so worried,” Sombra started to babble until she saw the look on Angela’s face and someone in her arms badly bleeding. “Angela what-” before Sombra could finish asked Angela jumped into action.

“Amelia where is your torture table? I need to get her secured right away if I have any chance at helping her,” Angela said fast. While neither of the other two really understood what was going on both were eager to help their friend. 

“Right this way,” Amelia said and showed her the way. Sombra, realizing she was going to be left behind, quickly trailed along behind. It didn’t take long for the four to get to the table and Angela started to strap the woman down and continue her healing spell. Once strapped down Amelia saw the wounds and quickly went to get something to dress them. 

“Is she who you are always talking about?” Sombra asked in a small voice. Angela could only nod and try not to let the tears fall. The last thing in the world she had wanted was for something like this to happen. “You can heal her though right?” Sombra said trying to sound optimistic. When Angela shook her head tears began to fall. Before Sombra could offer comfort Amelia was back and began to address the fatal wound on the woman’s side. 

“Sombra I know you don’t like talking about this, but I need to know how the doctor made you,” Angela said. This shocked both of her friends; despite being considered evil Angela did not dabble in the dark arts. In fact most of her being evil was just a ploy to get people to leave her alone. 

“I... “ Sombra looked at Amelia helplessly. The assassin refused to make eye contact with her however and continued to try and help prolong the new guests life. “Angela are you sure you want to do this?” was all Sombra could think to say. The frankenstein's mind was made up when her friend looked her dead in the eyes with determination. 

“I will not let her die,” was all Angela said and Sombra could only sigh. 

“This magic is dangerous for everyone here, so if anyone wants to leave you should do so now,” Sombra said looking at Amelia. Amelia made no move to leave so Sombra continued. “First we need a new body for her. The doctor made one for me, but we don’t have the kind of time. I am not sure what to use though…” Sombra trailed off. 

“I can grab one of the old suits of armor from when I found this place. It would allow her to move and everything, but it would just be a suit of armor,” Amelia offered. If Angela chose this path then this woman would never be even remotely human. 

“That would be great,” Angela said. Really she didn’t care if Fareeha was human or not human as long as she was alive. Bedies if Fareeha chose she would rather be dead than Angela would find a way to make that happen, but then it would be on Fareeha’s terms. This was her fault and she had to right her wrong.

Thankfully with Sombra’s help Amelia came back rather quickly with the full suit of armor. The armor was a shiny silver color with gold accents at every joint. On the back was two pieces of decorative metal that jutted out like wings. 

“That’ll work,” Angela said and waved the two over. “Okay Sombra, what’s next?” Sombra set up the armor next to the dying woman. 

“Okay, now for the spell. Except there is one catch. We need something that has part of her soul. If we have that then the spell is almost sure to work rather than a simple fifty fifty chance. Do you happen to have anything?” Sombra asked. 

“Yes I do. Unhook my necklace, the crystal one. Before I left her I put a small amount of her soul into the crystal so I would always know she was safe,” Angela quickly explained. Amelia nodded to Sombra and took it off Angela for her. 

“That… That explains a lot actually,” Sombra said. The crystal necklace had never really matched anything she worse and was truly a mystery to her friends. Despite being asked she would just give a sad smile and say it was something from her past. “Okay, the spell we need is mors et vita in parte aversa. As you chant that Amelia and I will try to break the crystal. Once it is broke we will make sure all the pieces fall on the armor. If we succeed her soul will attach to the armor,” Sombra explained.

“And if we don’t?” Amelia suddenly asked. The possibility of raising the dead suddenly very real. 

“Then she won’t be the only one dead,” Sombra said suddenly. Amelia was taken aback by that, she hadn’t thought the spell was truly that dangerous.

“We can’t think about that! We MUST succeed!” Angela said simply. Slowly Amelia nodded and after a harsh swallow Sombra also agreed. Besides seeing Angela so sad for the rest of her life would be worse than dying here. Once everyone agreed Angela stopped her healing spell and began the new one. “Mors et vita in parte aversa, mors et vita in parte aversa, mors et vita in parte aversa,” Angela began to chant. As she chanted Fareeha’s body began to glow a bright teal color, revealing the color of her soul. Trying not to get too excited Angela continued her chant. This continued for several minutes until Angela heard the sound of breaking crystal, except it was at least hundred times louder. As soon as the sound happened a bright light filled the room and everyone fell. 

Once Angela slowly came two she saw the mask of an armor right in her face. Somehow she knew the armor was concerned, but how she knew this was a mystery to her.

“Are you okay?! What happened?!” Angela recognized the voice as Fareeha’s. Except in this form she her voice had an echo to her like bouncing off metal. Then again she was now completely metal so it probably was her voice bouncing off metal. 

“Yes I am fine,” Angela said trying to get up. Fareeha offered her now armored hand to her, which she took happily. Slowly she got up and dusted herself off. “As to what happened… Well what do you remember last?” Going from that would be the easiest to explain this.

“I remember you picking me up and I remember thinking I was going to die,” Fareeha told her, “then I just woke up here. Something feels off, but I don’t know what.” 

“Did you come to see if I was okay before checking yourself?” Angela asked feeling touched. The armor nodded and Angela pressed a kiss to the suit’s cold faceplate. 

“So what exactly did you do to save me?” Fareeha finally got to the point. Angela sighed and cupped the face plate. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine it was Fareeha, well she could if she wasn’t so cold. 

“Nothing that cannot be undone,” she promised and looked around for her friends. Amelia and Sombra were both getting up slowly. Luckily no one had died. “I moved your soul from one body to another,” she said honestly, “your body is now a suit of armor that Amelia found in this mansion long ago. I can undo it and you can rest in peace, but I couldn’t just let you die because of me.” Before Fareeha could voice her opinion on the matter a suddenly very energetic Sombra came running uo. 

“Please don’t say you wanna die! You don’t know how much she loves you and has missed you!” Sombra said to the new Fareeha. 

“Sombra don’t say that, its her life,” Angela said sternly to her friend. Amelia then walked over and drug Sombra away so she couldn’t interfere anymore. “Though she isn’t wrong, I did miss you. But I knew you hated what I am so I left. I hope you can understand my confusion though, because it seemed that the man who killed you thought you were a witch lover,” Angela voiced her confusion. 

“I was trying to find you to say I am sorry,” Fareeha finally said, “I said awful things and I know what they were saying wasn’t true. You are a good person and if you can use your magic for good then you should be able to! You aren’t evil.” Angela started to cry and hugged the armor. The blonde didn’t care that the armor was cold she knew it was Fareeha and buried her face into the breast plate. “I love you,” Fareeha said holding her in her newly strong arms. 

“I love you too, I love you so much,” Angela said holding her close. Angela looked up and kissed the faceplate of the helmet. 

“Does this mean she is staying?!” Sombra said suddenly butting in. 

“Sorry, I tried to keep her away,” Amelia apologized, the poor countess looked exhausted. Angela looked between the two and then at Fareeha and just started to laugh. 

“Yeah,” Angela said leaning against her lovers new body, “separation is something we have done too much of. It's time for us to just be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I love hearing from people!


End file.
